


Grey Tortoise

by Vulgaritar



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgaritar/pseuds/Vulgaritar
Summary: Piper's guardian angel provides.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive this exceptionally short drabble that originally was posted to Tumblr almost a year ago now, archived here to be rescued from the mire.

Imagine a couple months before the Sole Survivor emerges from Vault 111. Piper Wright, investigative journalist and resident snoop, is locked up in Diamond City’s security office. “The Piper Suite”, officers jokingly call the cell while she’s doing her time. The reporter gets a five-day sentence for the crime of creating a public disturbance, but everyone knows she’s getting punished for wearing on the Mayor’s nerves. Again.

And Piper, she sits and waits and stews over it. Oh, the article she’ll write when she gets out. Corrupt leadership, abuse of authority, unlawful imprisonment, staunching free speech… There are going to be a _lot_ of big names in the next edition. Just wait.

On the third morning she smokes her last cigarette, and by lunch she’s tense over more than her incarceration. Of course, none of the officers will spare her the courtesy of a smoke because they're jerks. And there’s nobody on the outside to bring her any; Piper made it clear a long time ago that Nat wasn’t visit her in jail. No girl should have to see her big sister under arrest, even if it was for trumped up charges.

Nicotine deprivation has Piper pacing the cell, snapping at the officers on the other side. They don’t pay her any mind, save one exception.

“Hey.” A guard she doesn’t recognize leans against the bars, and he flashes a pack and a lighter. 

Piper wants to be stubborn about it, wants to turn her nose up as though accepting would be beneath her, but she needs it too badly.

“Thanks,” she grunts as she tucks one of the cigarettes between her lips. He lights it for her and she breathes in deep, unbearably relieved to have her gnawing addiction placated for a while.

She’s not expecting it when the officer says, “Look after yourself, Ms. Wright. This town needs you.”

Piper is so thrown off hearing that from Diamond City Security that she can’t form words for a few seconds, and the man is already walking away when she finally manages to mutter another _uh, thanks_. He gives her a little nod of acknowledgement before he’s out the door, probably headed for patrol duty or down to the field.

Piper never caught his name.

* * *

 

Imagine a couple months after the Sole Survivor emerges from Vault 111.  Piper Wright, investigative journalist and wasteland adventurer, celebrates a team effort to clear a raider camp by bumming a cigarette from Deacon.

“Thanks. I owe you one,” she says, ignoring the blood on her boots to better enjoy the old, soothing habit.

“Hey, freeloader? You actually owe me two,” Deacon replies.

Piper raises an eyebrow at him. The spy only chuckles and shakes his head, not bothering to explain.


End file.
